power_rangers_fanon_wiki_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Duel of Mega Evolution I
'''Duel of Mega Evolution I '''is the first episode in the 4 episode before the Series started. Power Rangers Operation Overdrive Plot 14 year old June Hartford is visiting her mother for the summer after the battle with akumatized Villains from last year as she experience her travels with her twin brother Jacob and his quest to answer about Mega Evolution. Story On a Bus on its Way to the Mount. Korb, Young June Hartford is now 14 and is accompany by Bulbasaur, Phanpy, Silcoon, And Piko out of the bus for a pit stop, as June walks out to get some snacks from a gas station as the clerk recognized her as the hero who saved the Miraculous universe as June is blush by this as he gives her the stuff for free as she heads out and back on the bus. The Bus driver, Mr. Clark looks at her. “So your a hero who save the Miraculous universe.” Mr. Clark Says as he looks at her. June gets annoyed. “Yeah, Yeah I’m the one who save Paris Okay.” June says as she gets annoyed by this. Mr. Clark seems annoyed as June apologized. “Sorry Mr. Clark, I’m just tired of people always going crazy for me since i’ve Saved the miraculous universe from their reakumatized villains and I’ve been given an award from town hall to me and my friends it’s way to much attention and I need a break from that by spending some time in the Summer with my mom.” June says as she looks at him. Mr. Clark understands her. ”I get it too much attention can make someone very in stable with their life kid.” Mr. Clark Says as he looks at her. June smiles. “Thanks, Mr. Clark I just Hope spending the time with my mom will get my mind off of being a big hero to everyone in my sight and hopefully visit by big sister Alyssa at the hospital.” June says as she looks at him. While the bus is moving, Mr. Clark asked June a question. ”So Alyssa is your big sister and a former Red Ranger?” Mr. Clark asked as he looks at the mirror pointed at June. ”Yeah she is, she gotten very ill when she was bitten by a Salandit and needed to be in a hospital for recovery for a few years now and the doctors are trying their best to make an antidote.” June says as she frown as she started to missed her sister. Mr. Clark looks at her. ”Sorry about her, it must be hard for you to be living with your father and grandfather in a place of adventure Rangers when the word is safe from evil.” Mr. Clark Says as he looks at her. June gave him a smile as she leans on the back seat and looks at him. ”Thanks Mr. Clark, and someday when I’m old enough I’m going to be a real Power Ranger instead of a Junior Ranger And with my friends by my side will stop this new evil.” June says as she smiles big and hopes to be a Ranger. Mr. Clark chuckles as he sees her determination. ”Well you keep your Fighting Spirit and strength within you and make the world a better place Ranger and Trainer, So we’re does you’re mother lived any way.?” Mr. Clark looks at her and asked her for her mother’s location. June looks at him. ”Well my Mom lived in Mount Korbe, I can walk there when we get to the Forest of Pokémon Evolution, you can just drop me off there.” June says as he explains her destination. Mr. Clark looks at her. ”Okay June, and you are one kind of Trainer with such personality and by the way do you have any siblings other than your sister.?” Mr. Clark says and asked her as he looks at her. June looks at him. ”Well I do have a twin brother his name is Jacob he’s a Pokémon Trainer out in the World exploring and catching new Pokémon and facing new challengers it almost made me feel like where he is now.” June says as she looks outside the window of the bus and stared. (THEME SONG) Episode 1: Duel of Mega Evolution I Characters * Jacob Hartford * June Hartford * Astrid Male * Raymond Stainford Pokémon * Charizard (Jacob’s) * Piko (June’s) * Silcoon - Beautifly (June’s) * Phanpy (June’s) * Bulbasaur (June’s) * Absol (Astrid’s) * Garchomp (Raymond) Trivia D